The Beast Within
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Clarisse is a girl who was born like a monster. Everyday she blames herself for her mothers death that happened when she was six. Since then, her and her father has lived in the forest. But now he believes that she's old enough to take the meds she has to take, and to not lose her temper. Will he regret it?


**"Clarisse,"** I heard, **"Wake up."**

**"Papa,"** I moaned, **"it's not time to wake up!"**

**"You need to take this."**

I opened my eyes, and looked at papa, his usual smile as usual when ever he gave me my pills. **"Papa, why do I have to take those pills again?" **I asked.

**"Its so you wont lose your anger at school."**

** "Papa, we just got here, do I have to go?"**

**"Your mother would like it."**

**"Papa, please don't talk about mama, you know I don't like it!"**

He sighed, and gave me a blue pill, and a glass of water. I was excited, and nervous at the same time, papa had decided that I was old enough to live in a place full of people. **"You get dress,"** he said, **"we have a busy day today."**

He was about to walk out of the room, when he turned to look at me. **"And wear your watch today."**

**"Papa, I always do, endless I'm by myself."**

A gentle smile slowly spread across his face before closing the door. I hopped out of bed, and walk over to the mirror and sighed. How much I prayed that I could change over night, and just become normal, but I was born ugly, blue fur covered me, one eye was brown, and the other green. But the one thing that was worse was the scar that went from my ear to the bottom of my chin.

The memories of mama exploded in my mind as I gently touched the scar. Sighing again, I grabbed my watch, something papa made to protect me incase I was someplace that was full of people. Turning it on, instead of a ugly looking beast, was a girl with brown hair that went down to her waist, tanned skin, and a scar that was on her face. I sighed. Why was I sent hear? Why couldn't I be someone with a family like me?

Getting dressed, I grabbed my bag, and walked down the stair, the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. **"Your favorite!" **papa explained, he always knew what I wanted when ever I was nervous, or just had a bad day.

Papa dumped a pile of eggs and bacon on my plate. **"Papa?"** I asked, **"what would mama do if she knew you were a good cook?"  
** **"I don't know, I sometimes cooked for her."**

**"I miss mama's cooking,"** I said with a long sigh.

**"I'm sure you'll taste it again one day,"** papa said as he kissed my forehead, **"now eat up, you need your strength!"**

He ruffled my hair as he said that. **"Papa, I just brushed that!"** I explained.

He chuckled, but the smile faded. **"You do know why I moved here, right?"**

**"Si, papa, you moved here so I could get used to people and not be afraid of them."**

"**Yes, and also I trust you to be trust worthy to charge that watch of your, I don't want an accident like what happened a couple years ago."**

I sighed. "It's my fault mama died," I explained, "if I had charged my watch-!"  
"God made a plan for your mother!" papa explained.

"Yes papa."

"Clarisse, how many times have I told you to talk Spanish?" Papa asked in English.

"Mama didn't."

"That's because she lived here, and my family lived in Mexico."

I watched as the school came in view. I was about to open the door to papa's car, when it locked. "Hey!" I explained.

**"I just want to remind you to take your pill at lunch."**

"I know papa, but why do I have so many meds to take?"

"Clarisse, I've told you before, one helps your anger, the other helps incase your watch runs out of power."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, yea, can I go now papa?"

The door unlocked. "Have a good day at school!" he called.

I slammed the door closed, and ran to the building. My heart racing. I opened the door, and started exploring. I wondered what was going to happen today, I didn't know what, but I hoped that I would meet someone like me. I bumped into someone. "My glasses!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said, picking up a set of sunglasses, and handing it to him.

He put them on and looked at me. "Here, let me help you pick up your stuff," he said bending down.

"So new kid here?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He looked at me. "Hey, cool scar."

I quickly covered my scar again. "Sorry, I like to cover it, it always leave bad memories of what happened when I was young."

He nodded, and handed me a pile of books. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Clarisse Monk."

"Scott Summers, nice to meet you."

"Thanks, papa moved here for forest reasons I guess."

"So you lived in the forest?"  
I nodded. "Papa just liked the outdoors, and wanted me to be apart of it."

"What about your mom?"

I sighed. "Mama died when I was about six."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking, but would you like anymore help?"

"Sure," I said, "I can't seem to find my first class."

I showed Scott my schedule. He looked at it. "Hey, I have the same first hour and third hour," he explained.

Well at least someone I met today would be in the same class as me. "And my friend Jean has the same second hour as you and the same third hour as us," Scott explained.

"Who's Jean?"

"There she is right now," Scott said, "Hey Jean, can you come over here really quick?"

A girl with long red hair and green eyes walked up to us. "This is my friend Jean," Scott explained looking at her, "Jean, this is Clarisse, she has the same second and third hour as you."

"Oh?" she turned to me, "Nice to meet you, Clarisse, I hope you feel welcome here."

"Well I've never actually been welcomed to any place, except for probably my family."

"Oh, well, should we go to class now? We'll be late if we don't hurry up."

I nodded. "See you in second hour!" I called to Jean as she left.

"So why do you wear those glasses anyway?" I asked.

"It's a long story, I have problems with my eyes, and I have to wear these because of it."

"Oh," I said, it's like me having to wear the watch every day, but only problem is that I don't know if he has powers or not.

Looks like I've been reading to much sci-fi. I followed Scott to first hour, and he sat down, as for I, I didn't know where to sit, in till a woman told me to sit in the desk next to Scott. Looks like this will be a good day.

I was sitting down at one of the tables during lunch, when I just started to become grouchy and my body started to tingle. When that happens, it means that my watch might run out of power, and my true form will show and I'll become the freak of the school. I quickly ran to the bathroom, with my bag, and pulled out a needle. By them, blue fur was slowly spreading on my arms. Injecting the needle, the tingling was gone, and the fur disappeared. "Clarisse?" I heard. I spun around and saw Jean standing there.

"Jean," I said.

She looked at the needle I held. "Are you doing something that your not suppose to do? Because you left pretty fast," she said.

"It's my meds. Papa told me if I felt tingly and got moody I should take them, because it meant that something would be revealed. Something you don't want to see."

Jean nodded. "Well, just as long as it's not drugs, I won't turn you in," she said.

I sighed. "Thank you, Jean," I said.

She smiled. "Well, you want to meet the rest of my friends?"

"Um, maybe later," I said, "I'm not to good with people."

She nodded. "Well, let me know when you want to meet them, I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

She left the room. I sighed, and looked at through the mirror. _"If only I was like her,"_ I thought.


End file.
